Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Épargner Traduinte "la Lupo e la Oveta", me ia encontra un problem per tradui "épargner" = "ménager"(en Eo "domaĝi"). La verbo no esiste en LFN. Donce me ia usa la verbo "cura", ma la sinifia no es esata la mesma. Esce on pote crea un verbo spesial? Ma cual? Sunido *Si me comprende bon, "ménager" sinifia "trata en un modo cual respeta la sentis de (la ojeto)". Me ta dise ce "domaĝi" sinifia normal "no desira perde o dana (la ojeto)" (oni domaĝas monon, ekzemple); en engles, esta es "begrudge", cual manca en lfn. Ma "domaĝi" pote sinifia ance "no desira ofende (algun)", cual es posable "show consideration for", "be considerate of/to" en engles. Me suposa ce "considera" no ave esta sensa en lfn. "Favore"? "Compati"? Simon *"trata jentil", "trata curante"? jorj ** "Epargner" sinifia "to spare". Patric *esce nos ave solve esta? jorj **Si, ma en tro multe modos! No cosa es ajuntada a la disionario. Simon *Esce me era o Jorj ia usa "ave" como un verbo aidante per conjuga "solve" ? Patric **Jorj ia era ala, no tu. Simon **la frase es un combina sofisticada de "esce nos ia solve esta" e "esce nos ave un solve". :-) jorj *** Donce si me dise "Me ave come bon", me dise ce me ave un bon come(-da) (en me stomaco), esta es ce me ia come bon... Final elefen encontra la conjuga romanica? Patric *** Acel cual tu dise es vera la orijin de la usa de "ave" en la verbos perfeta. Ma "ave comeda" (= posese comedas) no sinifia "ia come". Simon *sunido: otra sujestes inclui trata cauta, respeta, no dana, no feri. cualce de los aida tu? jorj **Ma opina ce la tradui la plu bon es "trata jentil". Sunido Se noyer Me nesesa aida per tradui la verbo nontransitiva "se noyer" (= "droni" en Esperanto). En la disionario la sola tradui de "drown" es "inonda", cual no pare conveni. En franses "je suis inondé" no ave la mesma sinifia como "je me noie". Esce "afonda" conveni? "afonda" sinifia "s'enfoncer", ma no "mori en acua par manca de aira". Sunido *Vera, un parola mancante. Esce "sofoca" aida? Simon *"sofoca" conveni alga, ma no completa. Imajina un om ci vole suiside lansante se en un rio, esce on va dise ce esta om ia sofoca se? "sofoca" mostra ce la om no plu pote respira, ma on no sabe per ce ni como. Sunido *"Ahogar" en espaniol e "affogare" en italian sujesta "afoca" en lfn. Simon *Si, me sabe, ma esta parola no es clar. Per esemplo, si un om es condenada a es sofocada, esce on va prema se colo con la manos, o esce on va pende el, o esce on va teni se testa su acua? Sunido *Tu ia responde a un varia vea de la paje, donce me cambias la plu resente ia es eliminada. Me no sujesta "sofoca". Me sujesta un parola nova – "afoca" – cual sinifia "sofoca par manca de aira su acua". Simon *Si, la parola "afoca" con la tu defini es bon. Sunido *En espaniol "ahogar" sinifia "étouffer", "étrangler", "noyer". Me ia teme ce "afoca" ave la mesma sinifia como en espaniol. Ma con tu defini clar "sofoca par manca de aira su acua", no plu ave un problem. Sunido **la intende ia es ce "drown" ta es "mori par inonda". me crede ce un parola spesial no es nesesada. nos no ave parolas spesial per "mori par arde/cade/etc"! jorj **En la linguas romanica, un casa pote es inondada, cuando la rio suprabunda de acua, ma "inonda" no sinifia "mori par inonda". En no lingua romanica on usa "inonda" per esta sinifia. Sunido **me sabe. me dise ce la espresa "mori par inonda", no simple "inonda", sinifia "drown". on pote ance dise "mori par acua" o "mori par sumerji". un parte de lfn es la ideal de no crea parolas nonesesada, e, cuando "inonda" ia es eleje per "flood", nos ia deside estende la sinifia. jorj **Aora me comprende, ma la disionario dise sola "drown" = "inonda". Donce tu pote comprende me era. Sunido **Si, nos nesesa ajunta "mori par inonda" a la disionario. "Inonda" pote sinifia "drown" si la ojeto es un vileta, per esemplo, ma acel es un sensa metaforal de "drown", e no la sensa fundal. Simon **Pardona me, pos pensa, "mori par inonda" no plase a me, car on pote comprende "mori par causa de un inonda" = "mourir pour cause d'inondation". Ce es vos defini de "un inonda"? En franses "inondation" sinifia "débordement d'un cours d'eau; submersion des terres qui en résulte" Sunido **"Inonda" es fundal un verbo. Me crede ce se sinifia es "covre o pleni … par acua (o un sustantia simil)". Resente en Queensland, un siclon ia causa un deluvia, cual ia inonda multe vilas. "Un inonda" es la ata de "inonda" e ance la state cual resulta. Simon **"Afoca (se)" es la parola bon per "(se) noyer" (Italian, Espaniol e Portuges), e "sofoca" per "étouffer"... Patric **ofegar (catalan) e ahogar (espaniol) sinifia ambos "noyer" e "étouffer". ancora, me sujeste "mori/mata par inonda". si vos crede ce vos nesesa seria un parola unica, me sujeste "anega". **Natural, como franses me gusta multe "anega", e no gusta "inonda" per esta sinifia. Sunido **"Anega" aspeta como si el relata a "nega". Si nos nesesa un parola, me prefere "afoca", par se relata etimolojial a "sufoca". Simon ** Me es franses e no conose "anega" e ance no alga simil. El evoca no cosa a me... Patric **"anega" es derivada de latina "neca", cual es la radis de franses "noyer". ma bon, ajunta "afoca". jorj ** A! Vera diferente. Me ia serca un parola plu simil... "Afoca" es a mil veses plu bon ce "neca" cual no es en no lingua esetante latina (un lingua mor)... Patric ***el es vera usada, como la parolas "annegare" en italian, "negar" en catalan, e "noyer" en franses. espaniol e portuges ave el ance, ma usa plu comun "ahogar" e "afogar". jorj *** A! (...a des veses plu bon...) "nega" ave (ja) otra sinifia plu comun... *** Jorj, per me, la problem de "ja" permane: ave ja = "has had" or "already has" ?Patric *** "Ave ja" sinifia "already has". Regarda el como "jam havas" en esperanto. "Has had" e "had" es ambos "havis" en esperanto e "ia ave" en lfn. Cuando on parla de du pasadas diferente, on usa "ia … ja" (como "jam havis") per refere a la tempo plu temprana de la du. Simon *** I have > me ave / I already have > me ave ja / I had > me ia ave / I already had > me ia ave ja / When you called at me I was already eating > cuando tu veni vide me, me ia es comente ja (j'avais déjà commencé à manger/j'étais déjà en train de manger) / When you called at me, I had eaten > cuando tu ia veni vide me, me ia come ja (j'avais déjà mangé /...fini de manger)... Esce es tal ? Patric *** Coreta, ma me ta dise "me ia es ja comente" en loca de "me ia es comente ja". "Ja" es simple un averbo, e segue la regulas normal per loca averbos en frases. La frase ultima pote es plu clar: "cuando tu ia veni vide me, me ia fini ja come". Simon *me ia ajunta "afoca". jorj Pasea Esce on pote pasea en veculo? Si no, como on debe dise? Sunido *Un demanda interesante. Me no sabe la responde coreta, ma me regarda "pasea" como "marcher" (la verbo jeneral per vade par pede), no "promener". Si nos ta dise ce "pasea" es "promener", nos ta reteni no modo de dise "marcher". Simon **me ta dise "viaja", "vade", "vade par auto", etc. jorj **En franses, "se promener en voiture" sinifia "to go for a drive" – per plaser osios. "Viaja par auto" es plu jeneral. La demanda es vera esce "pasea" sinifia "vade par pede" o "fa un vade per plaser osios". Simon **Simon, tu ia comprende bon me pensa. Sunido **"Pasea" veni de espaniol, do on dise "pasear en bicicleta" e "pasear en coche". Donce probable "pasea" debe sinifia "fa un vade per plaser osios", e "marcher" es simple "vade par pede". Simon **Me proposa usa "pasea" como un vade per plaser osios par pede o par veculo, e crea la parola "anda" per vade par pede. Sunido **Me ajunta ce en musica on usa la parola "andante", cual veni de la verbo "anda(re)". Sunido **En la romanicas "pasea" no sinifia ce par pede. Ance no "anda", an si es multe usada per esta. On pote pasea e anda par veiculo. Los sinifia sola "vade". "pasea" ave la sinifia diseda par Sunido a supra. "andar" ia deveni "anar" en ositan e "aller" en franses. Patric **Me no comprende "ce" en tu frase prima. "Aller" es direta de "ambulare" en latina, no? Alga etimolojistes dise ce "andare" veni ance de "ambulare", ma otras dise ce el es de "aditare", un forma de "adire" (= vade a). *** Me sola compara 'aller" con "anar" en ositan e "andar" en esp/port. e conclui ce la forma franses resulta de un cambia de N a L. Me es un de los ci pensa ce franses no veni de latina... **** De do el veni, en tu opina? Simon **** De do latina veni ? Ance italia norde ia es galica, cual no ia defere tan multe de latina... Patric *** "ce" en me frase sinifia "ce es", pe. "El monta bon no sinifia ce (el monta bon) un cavalo." Patric *** A... Cisa la corti de "ce es" a "ce" no es multe clar :-) O esce tu intende esta "ce" no como un corti ("c.e."), ma como "que" en "je crois que non"? Simon *** Esta es. Como en "me pensa CE no"... Patric *"pasea" es usada sola per vade par pede en portuges e italian ("passear" en portuges, "passaggiare" en italian). ** No es coreta. En portuges on dise "vou passear de barco, de carro, de bicicleta... Patric *** Si, pos xerca, me trova esta espresas (e "passear de automóvel") an en me disionario portuges de pox. Simon ***me ia xerca en sinco disionarios - e en tota, passear aplica sola a vade par pede. si el es usada per otra sinifias, el no es usada comun! jorj *** Cisa es disionarios lusitan... O tu pensa ce 200 milion brasileras contra 10 milion portugeses no es bastante per es comun ? *** Google trova un monton de pajes con "passear de barco", per esemplo. Simon > "Passear: levar (alguém, animal) ou ir a algum lugar (A PÉ OU NÃO) para espairecer, distraire-se etc."... Patric * oce, oce. ma en lfn, nos va reteni "pasea" per "vade par pede". jorj ** E como dise "se promener/passear" (par pede, cavalo o veculo)? Patric **vade, turi, viaja, fa un turi, vade sirca la vila, etc. jorj *"monta" es usada plu per vade par cavalo, bisicle, motosicle, etc. *"viaja" es usada en italian, espaniol, e portuges per vade par auto e otra veculos. ** Portuges, "viajar" es parti a un loca distante. Patric *"andar" e simil es usada per vade par pede, auto, bisicle, cavalo, etc, cual es per dise, el sinifia "vade". *per "ride" con la sinifia de "go for a drive": **dar una vuelta en coche **dar uma volta de carro **andare a fare un giro in macchina **faire un tour en voiture * "Andar" en portuges es: ** Ir de um ponto a outro, dando passos. (Andou rápido para sair da loja.) ** Mover-se por meio de um transporte. (Só andava de táxi.) ** Funcionar (um mecanismo). (Esse relógio anda bem.) ** Viajar. (ele anda pelo mundo todo.) ** Continuar desenvolvendo-se. (O trabalho andava bem.) ** Estar o ter a aparência de. (Esa moça anda triste.) ** Ter seguimento. (O processo andou rapidamente.) Patric *me sujeste "fa un turi en auto", "vade sirca la vila", etc.. jorj *Bon! O an plu simple: "turi en auto". Simon *Per me tradui "turi" sufisi. La frase dise "la re ci es en se vagon, vole ce la marci partisipa a se turi". Sunido *"turi" es bon per "pratica turisme", no ? Patric *Si, ma "pratica turisme" es "vade per plaser osios" (en se intende, a la min!). Simon *Me ia intende ce nos ta ave la parolas: tur (un pasea turismal), turi (pasea/viaja), turisme, turiste... Patric *"turi" sufisi. jorj *Plu bon! Patric *me ia ajunta plu sinifias a "turi". jorj Multe Ci pote dise a me la orijin de la coda -e en "multe". Esce el veni de la parola Esperanto? Me suposa ce on ia eleje esta parola per evita un confusa con "multa". Sunido *Un bon demanda. Me suposa la mesma esplica como tu: me trova "multa" en la disionario la plu vea de lfn cual me posese. "Multa–multe" pare simil a "porta–porte". Simon Senti En la gramatica (> numeros > fratos) me ia trova un era: senti = 1/10! Me no pote trae un cambia. Sunido *Op! Coretida: grasias. Simon Posable Me no gusta la parola "posable" car el fa pensa a "posa + able". En fato, en esta parola -able no es un sufisa. Alora per ce on no ia eleje "posible", cual es plu reconosable e internasional? Sunido *Tu ia leje esta e esta discute en la arcivo? Simon *Me ia leje, ma me no es convinseda par la esplicas. "Posable" sinifia ja "positionnable". Me no comprende per ce "posible" no ta conveni. Sunido *grasias Sunido per tu coretis a arabisa *ma partisipa(participate)>partispio Myaleee **Si, me ia era sur "partisipio". Grasias a tu. Sunido Refresci de la disionario Esce Jorj o Simon ta vole refresci la disionario su forma pdf, cual es datida de 16 janero 2011? Pregrasias. Sunido *No problem – fada. Simon Ante Como on pote distingui entre la du sinifias de "ante" en esta frase: "Me ia veni ante el"? Me ave un idea, ma me no sabe esce el es bon. Me proposa: "Me ia veni ante cuando el" e "Me ia veni ante do el". Sunido *En teoria, aceles es posible – la parte du de la frase ta es un suproposa en cual on ia omete la repete de la verbo. Ma los no es multe clar, car tal ometes no aveni frecuente en lfn. En loca, me sujesta simple: "me ia veni plu temprana ce el" e "me ia veni a ante el". Ave ance un sinifia tre (ma no multe probable): me e el ia veni en junta, e me ia es ante el en spasio (el ia pasea pos me dorso). Per esta, on pote dise "me ia veni segueda par el" o un espresa simil. Ma otra linguas indica ce la situa sufisi normal per distingui si "ante" refere a tempo o spasio. Simon **no es multe difere entre "me ariva ante (en tempo) el" e "me ariva ante (en spasio) el", no? si on ariva prima en spasio, on ariva ance prima en tempo! :-) jorj **Vera, ma en la demanda de Sunido, la verbo ia es "veni" e no "ariva". "Veni" indica no sola la ata de ariva, ma ance la ata de viaja. Si persones viaja paseante en un linia, la un pos la otra, "ante" ave la sinifia tre, cual indica un loca en un segue. "Ante" ave ance esta cualia strana: nos dise ce la futur es "ante" nos (imajinante el como un spasio), ma la pasada es "ante" nos en la sensa tempal. Simon *Jorj, me no comprende tu responde. Imajina du persones (me e el) ci vole encontra la un la otra. Si me ariva prima en tempo, me no va pote veni ante el (devant lui), car el no ia ariva. Sola el va pote veni ante me (devant moi). En me frase "el" es un person, no un spasio. Sunido **Me pensa ce Jorj imajina du persones ci ariva en junta, de la mesma dirije. Simon *En fato, me usa "devant" con la sinifia "en face de", donce me pote dise "me ia veni fronte de el" o "fronte a el". Cual es plu bon? "fronte de el" o "fronte a el"? Sunido **"Fronte de" ta risca malcomprende ce "me ia veni de el, en un modo fronte". Me sujesta "a fronte de" e "a dorso de" per clari la sinifias spasial. Un otra posible es "me ia veni per fronti el". Per ce "fronte" es un ajetivo cuando "dorso" no es? Simon ***me crede ce "retro" es la antonim de "fronte". "fas" es la antonim de "dorso". donce on pote dise "a fas de". ma on pote ance dise "a retro de" como la antonim de "a fronte de". ance, on pote dise "fasante" per alga sinifias. jorj *En franses, "devant" ave du sinifias: **1) el indica un loca fronte de un person o de un cosa **2) el indica la linia cual presede; p.e. "el pasea ante me" *Donce es preferable tradui la sinifia un par "fronte de". Sunido **La "loca fronte" de me es me lado fronte, no la spasio cual sta ante me fronte. Simon *Grasias, Simon, per tu esplicas. Me opina ce ta es bon ce la formula "a fronte de" apare en la disionario. Sunido half board Como vos tradui "half board" e "full board" per un viajor ci vade en un otel. Sunido *me pensa ce "(con) du comes" e "(con) tre comes" ta es bon (si me comprende la sinifia - esta espresas no es usada en la SUA). me suposa ce "(con) un come" ta sinifia "con la come de matina". jorj *Grasias, Jorj. Me vide ce la tu tradui es cuasi simil a el de me: "half board" = "sin la come media". Sunido ---- *Cara Sunido, grasias per tu sujestas; como lfn , arabesa nesesa multe semanas per perfeti en gramtica e vocabulo! Es difisil ma joios per me. ommo=madre, keti lo. otra cambias es vidable en cambias resente en arabesa viki; *multe otra notas ta es la plu bonvenida!Myaleee ---- Jorj, me ia coreti la capitol 11 de Leteras de la Tera, ma me ave un duta sur la parola "virtuosia", cual es la tu tradui per "righteousness". "Virtuosia" no esiste en la disionario, e plu, me demanda a me como tu va tradui "virtuose" e "virtuosité". En loca de "virtuosia" me ia usa "virtua", ma cisa me era. Ce tu opina? Sunido *No es clar a me esce la sinifia intendeda de "virtua" es "eselentia moral" o "un cualia moral eselente". On pote sustitui el per "virtuosia" sin problem si la prima, ma no si la otra. Plu, me sujesta ce la disionario debe mostra "virtual" como un radis, e no un derivada de "virtua" (car acel deriva semantical no vade bon). Simon *grasias, sunido, per la coretas! me acorda ce "virtuosia" debe es "virtua". me no ave un problem con la du sinifias de virtua, simon. on pote pense de los como "pan": "virtua" es un cosa estendeda; "un virtua" es un "peso" de esta cosa. :-) me acorda ce "virtual" es un radis. jorj